phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 3/Silver-Haired Girl
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Trishula EXP: 450 Zenny: 330 Item Drop: Bonus: Magic Sprite Reejin, Zenny: 10,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Keraunos and the commander were now right outside at Ragnarok Girls School. Hiding in some bushes, they proceeded to watch some students training in the PE area. Keraunos: Hey, check her out! She's really cute. Keraunos: Oh, and that one has long, pretty legs. I think I'll go talk to her. Commander: We can't let them know we're here! Or have you already forgotten what we came for? Keraunos: Of course I remember! We're here to do some recon on our rival school. Commander: Listen, Keraunos, I've been meaning to ask you. You've been trying to get close to Labrys, right? Keraunos: Yep! That's why Yake's gonna win. Keraunos: With Labrys cheering me on, I'm gonna be a star on the athletic field! Keraunos: We'll celebrate with a big hug, and as the distance between us disappears... Well, you get my drift, nudge nudge, wink wink... Commander: That's assuming you're going to do as good as you think you are. Keraunos: Relax, relax... Things have a way of going just as I planned. Keraunos: And I've got a feeling we're gonna be the best of friends. Commander: Hm? The commander studied Keraunos's face. That's when he sensed a tinge of grief therein. ???: Oh, will you please shut up already? They were surprised to hear an annoyed voice from somewhere above them. Looking up, they saw its source. An apathetic-looking girl was stretched out on a tree branch looking down at them. When the commander's eyes met hers, she quickly hopped down from the tree. Apathetic Girl: I was enjoying a nice nap till you two started yapping. Keraunos: Whoa, she's super cute! Keraunos: My name's Keraunos! What's yours? Apathetic Girl: ...Laevateinn. Laevateinn: And the guy there... Laevateinn: Oh, he must be the one she was talking about. Hmmm... Commander: She? Commander: Did someone tell you about me? Could it have been-- Laevateinn: *Yawn* I'm so sleepy. Laevateinn: This is my favorite nap spot. Thanks for ruining it. Commander: Hey, wait! I wanted to ask you something. Keraunos: Yeah, and I've got a ton of stuff I'd like to talk to you about! Keraunos: Let's go somewhere we can be alone! Commander: Keraunos, this isn't the time or the place! ???: You've got a lot of nerve trying to spy on us like that. As they turned toward the angry voice, they saw a hot-blooded girl marching towards them. Hot-Blooded Girl: I can tell by your uniforms, you're from Yake Castle Academy. Hot-Blooded Girl: Ha ha! Snuffing out two spies?! What could be better than this! Hot-Blooded Girl: You'll rue the day you ever crossed paths with me! A dark mist started pouring from her body. The commander quickly shielded Keraunos behind him. Laevateinn: Whoa... That mist looks like nothing but trouble. Count me out. Commander: Mist...? Commander: Wait! Don't tell me she's filled with that darkness, too?! Hot-Blooded Girl: Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't think you're gonna get away with this! Trishula: You've got some nerve! You're gonna regret every trying to spy on us! Before Boss Battle Trishula: You're not gonna get away with this! Trishula: You better not underestimate Ragnarok!! After Stage Clear Hot-Blooded Girl: Umm... Hot-Blooded Girl: What just happened? I feel a strange sense of relief for some reason. Commander: Looks like you've snapped out of it. How do you f-- Hot-Blooded Girl: You can't fool me! I mean, why would a spy be so interested in how I feel?! Hot-Blooded Girl: I'm Trishula, former star of the track team! Commander: Former? Trishula: Tsk! Trishula: Some lazy good-for-nothing took my spot! Trishula: Right, Laevateinn?! Remember how you became the star? Trishula: But you always managed to find a way to skip practice! Laevateinn: So? Laevateinn: You guys decided I was the star member, not me. I couldn't care less. Trishula: Hah! Spoken like a true star. Trishula: You better not embarrass us at that upcoming sports festival! Commander: Umm, it's not good for friends to fight like that. Trishula: Put a cork in it! Trishula: When I wanna hear from some Yake dog whose only purpose is sniff around our campus, I'll ask! Trushula: Of course, Yake's got no chance of beating Ragnarok no matter how good your noses are. Keraunos: Heh... You seem awfully confident. Keraunos: But I think you've got it backwards. Ragnarok's got no chance of beating Yake. Trishula: What? If that was a joke, it wasn't even funny. Keraunos: It wasn't funny because it WASN'T meant as a joke. Trishula: Well now, looks like someone's cruisin' for a bruisin'. Bold Girl: Cut it out, Trishula. You know violence between students is strictly forbidden. Trishula: Vajra... Don't be such snowflake. Trishula: I mean, are you gonna just stand there and take this crap from a couple of Yake students?! Vajra: I know where they're from. Vajra: Nice to meet you, Commander. And you're Keraunos if I'm not mistaken. Vajra: I'm Vajra, student council president of this school. Vajra: I'm looking forward to competing against Yake in the sports festival. Vajra: ...If you think you're up to it, that is. Commander: That's some serious condescension right there. Vajra: Sorry, sorry... That wasn't my intention. Vajra: It's just, I say exactly what I think. Keraunos: Hmm... No fuss, no head games. I like it. Keraunos: Now, let ME say exactly what I think! Keraunos: There's no way Yake's gonna lose to the likes of Ragnarok! Keraunos: If anyone's gonna win, it's gonna be us! Commander: Keraunos... You don't know that for sure. Vajra: Ha ha ha! Nice! I like your style! Vajra: Now I'm really looking forward to the sports festival. Category:Phantom of the School